But You're in Love!
by RemioneShippin
Summary: For two people so intelligent, they were being completely dense about the fact they were in love. But someone isn't and will bring it to their attention... But will everyone be so accepting of Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin? (M for later chapters and Remus and Tonks and Hermione and Ron never happened)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the wonderful JK Rowling... I'm just having a little play around with them ;)**

* * *

He couldn't remember when it had started exactly. When these feelings had grown from simply an urge to protect and care… to this. He couldn't remember when this wonderful girl had turned into a beautiful woman. He found it ironic that he could remember every single detail about her, but not the exact point that he had fallen head over heels in love with her.

They had grown close since the war, something that until recently had gone largely unnoticed because everyone was still mourning for the lost and brave and rebuilding their lives into some semblance of happiness. He had lost friends, much the same as everyone else. The order had lost Tonks, Sirius, Mad Eye, Snape and of course Dumbledore. They had come so close to losing Fred too, and he would never forget until his dying day the sound of Molly Weasley screaming and holding on to her son as if he were the very air she breathed. And anyone that knew Molly even a little knew that her kids were just that important to her. She would have given every breath in her body to her children. To see the whole Weasley family trying to restrain her as Madam Pomfrey desperately tried every spell and potion she knew was simply heart breaking. But Fred had survived by some form of miracle and when he had enough strength, he had simply held his mother while she sobbed and simply stated that not even in her very worst nightmares could she ever have pictured George without Fred. He had not joked, he had just held her and let her do what she needed to convince herself that he was still there.

He could remember when they had started to grow close. After the war, Kingsley had taken control of both the Order and the Ministry. He had paired people on their abilities and sent them out to round up Death Eaters and complete research on Voldemort to try to ensure nothing of this magnitude would ever happen again. They had been paired of course and tasked with going through Voldemort and his family's possessions at the manor where his father had lived. It was cold, dark, and in her opinion, disgusting. She had felt immediately uneasy and knew she was in for a week of very little sleep. However, with him by her side, the week could have only been described as enjoyable. In the day, they opened the windows to air the place out and at night, he lit a fire and they would lay under a blanket together and just talk. That was the start of it all. They had woken on the first morning cuddled together and it had been awkward to start with. But by the end of the week, it just felt too natural to change. And it had grown from there. He would help her work towards her NEWTs which she was doing instead of returning to Hogwarts. She had wanted to do them so much, but returning was just too raw. They had been sent off on further missions, rounding up Death Eaters and had been very successful at it. They just seemed to know where the other one was at all times and completed missions with relative ease. They had managed to place charms on any of Voldemort's remaining family members to track them and ensure they were abiding by the laws. It was likely these people didn't even know they were related to him, but they had to be extra vigilant in these times.

A year on things had settled down and people had started to notice that they would usually be up together longer than everyone else on weekends. They would always sit together for meals or on the sofa in the Burrow. They would debate over literature and laws, take trips to Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley together. But if anyone had known the extent of the time they spent together, there would have been no doubt in their minds of just how much they loved one another. It was not unusual to find them up at 5am on a Saturday morning still talking animatedly. Or to find them curled up in his bed after exhausting themselves laughing at something that others just simply would not find funny. She would always manage to sneak back into her own bed before anyone else roused and if she woke Ginny, she would always state the same thing: "I just went to get a drink". It was completely plausible, why would anyone suspect anything else?

The truth was Remus Lupin was completely in love with Hermione Granger. And she was in love with him. But they couldn't admit it to each other as they both feared the same thing- it would be unrequited. However, there was one person that had been keeping an eye on them for a while now…


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews, sorry I've taken a while to update. Hope you enjoy the second chapter, let me know what you all think of it! :) DISCLAIMER- all characters belong the queen JK Rowling- I'm just playing with them!

* * *

They had both been offered positions within the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the ministry and had snapped them up. For Hermione, it was a chance to make a real change in the world and continue the work she had started at Hogwarts and change the opinions of those small minded people and make them see that 'magical creatures' should be treated as equals. For Remus, it was a chance to change the world for his kind and stop hiding from what he was. He had made a significant impact in the war and for the first time in his life, most people were not running from him. Though, it had been Hermione that had lectured him into accepting what he was and tackling the prejudice head on.

Many late nights were spent pouring over old parchment which contained ancient laws and from what they could tell were ripe with injustice. But it wasn't as easy as simply changing them- they had to present case studies, research, put together an agenda for change and take each law to court separately. It was tiring and mentally fatiguing work, but they both thrived on it and could often be found with their heads literally together and a box of food from Molly half eaten. They always started the day off looking smart and presentable and by the time they finally got the floo back to the Burrow, Remus often had undone the first 2 or 3 buttons on his shirt which was always untucked by this point, his blazer was thrown haphazardly over one shoulder, his hair ruffled and his tie was often shoved into a pocket. Hermione on the other hand never had her shoes on, her hair increased in size by the hour and her jacket was always askew.

On a rare weeknight when the two had arrived home at a normal time, Ginny had taken the chance to catch up with her best friend.

"I haven't seen you for aaaaaages 'Mione. Can we spend the weekend together pleeeeease?" Ginny whined while sitting on the bed. Hermione laughed at her friend's childish behaviour.

"Of course Gin. Sorry, I've just been so busy at work with Remus, we never seem to get home on time. Not that I mind, we are starting to make the smallest dent in the equality laws which makes it worth it. Remus really does have a brilliant mind." She finished this sentence rather dreamily and looked at Ginny with glazed over eyes which made Ginny howl with laughter.

"Wow, he really does have some kind of spell on you doesn't he?! So have you two admitted it to each other yet?"

"Admitted what?" Ginny gave her friend a look that said 'really? You're still denying this?' and sighed.

"OK, let's pretend that the plainly obvious isn't obvious. Even though it is obvious. Obviously. Hermione Jean Granger, have you got a little crush on anyone?" Hermione looked perplexed at this.

"No." She didn't. Did she? What was so obvious anyway?

"Oh please! Hermione, it's obvious you're completely in love with the guy!"

"What guy?!"

"REMUS!"

"WHAT?!"

"Hermione, come on! You're always with him, you have these little jokes, you always sit together, 'accidentally' brush hands or arms or legs, stay up late laughing and talking, and the way you talk about him! It's almost cartoon like the way you go all gooey!"

"I do not go gooey!"

"Do you like him?" there was silence after this. No one had ever actually asked her outright before whether she liked him. She had never even admitted it to herself. Before she could stop herself, it came tumbling out of her mouth.

"Yes." Her hands flew up to her mouth. "Oh my god, I like him! Ginny why didn't you tell me?!" to which Ginny laughed, and laughed hard.

"Because I thought you knew!" the night continued with the kind of girlish gossiping which Hermione very rarely joined in on because… well in her opinion, it was childish. But tonight, with her best friend, she needed it. She had decided to see what would happen with Remus. Ginny had been telling her repeatedly what Remus was like around her but Hermione still couldn't see it.

The next evening, Ginny found herself alone in the kitchen with Remus. It was no accident, she had purposely made it so. He was just about to get up from the table and walk into the lounge, no doubt looking for Hermione when Ginny spoke.

"When are you going to get the balls to tell her?" she stated brazenly. Remus spun around in shock, looking around the kitchen for who she was speaking to. When he finally came to the realisation it was him, he began to look extremely puzzled.

"I'm sorry? Tell who what exactly?" to which she rolled her eyes.

"Hermione. That you're crazy about her." He actually made a choking noise in the back of his throat.

"Absurd… just… I can't even… what in heaven's name… why would you think…"

"Because I've seen you two together, Remus. The way you can zone in on her voice and hers only no matter how many people are talking. The way you can spend hours and hours together at work and still want to see each other when you get home. The way you sit so closely on the sofa. I'm not stupid, Remus. It's obvious you two are in… well, that you want to be together."

"She wants to be with me?" he asked in disbelief. She rolled her eyes again.

"Remus, just tell her how you feel." And with that she walked out of the kitchen, leaving him in somewhat of a state of shock. Ginny hadn't actually said that Hermione liked him, she had barely implied it, but that was all he heard. A grin slowly spread across his face as he went into the lounge and took his usual spot next to her.

Remus was getting bored at work with one of the women from another department. He wasn't sure of her name, was it Tabitha or Martha? He wasn't sure what department she was from. What he was sure of was that she wouldn't leave him alone. She seemed to pop up everywhere and sent him memos constantly asking to go for a drink. On a Monday afternoon and after more than a month of pestering, he finally gave in and sent a memo back stating 'Friday, 7pm, Three Broomsticks AS FRIENDS ONLY', hoping that after that she would leave him alone. Apparently though, she had taken this as a date and persisted to tell anyone that would listen. The last thing he wanted was for Hermione to hear this as he had finally admitted to himself that she was the one for him and did not want anything, particularly Martha (Tabitha?) ruining it for him. She was on field work this afternoon with Hagrid and a group of unicorns. He had tried his best with damage limitation but to no avail, he just kept getting people trying to high five him or slap him on the back and congratulate him.

He finally got home that evening with a sore shoulder from all the slaps with a plan to pull her aside and explain. He was greeted with dinner and a very large smile from Hermione, who he of course sat next to. This could wait until they were alone. However, no such luck.

"I heard the good news today Remus" Arthur winked. His heart sank as everyone asked what news but before he could explain-

"Remus has a date with Tabitha from the Department of Accidents and Catastrophes" Harry grinned. At that moment, several things at once happened. Remus couldn't explain, his mouth had gone completely dry. He felt Hermione stiffen next to him and heard Ginny drop her cutlery, the twins were wolf whistling, Molly was wittering on about him finally being happy and Ron was talking about how 'fit' Tabitha was.

For Hermione, everything stood still. She felt like she had been slapped in the face. The words hadn't quite sunk in, they just stood suspended in front of her. He had a date. And then the words took on meaning- he had a date. She felt them penetrate her skull and whirl around her brain, suffocating it. Her lungs couldn't pull in any air as the weight of the information sat on her chest, denying her breath. Her muscles couldn't move and for the first time in her life, words failed her. She stared without seeing and couldn't quite comprehend the situation. Her lungs were screaming at her now, begging her to grant them the oxygen they so desperately needed to function.

It was the first breath that she took that bought her tumbling back to Earth and allowed the pain to set in. She physically felt her chest constrict and looked down to make sure she wasn't actually injured, it felt too real to be just an emotional reaction. She was vaguely aware of Ginny taking her hand. She looked up at him and saw concern etched on every line of his scarred and beautiful face as he looked deep into her eyes, searching for a sign that she was ok. She suddenly felt very vulnerable and naked in front of him. She was acutely aware that her emotions were there, bared to him to see and as obvious as day, for him to do as he pleased with.

No, she wouldn't allow him that. A steely resolve came about her and the change in his body language was instantaneous. He sensed this before he saw it and for a fleeting second thought she was going to draw her wand on him. Though he could have gotten to his first, he would have allowed her to do what she pleased. He could see for the shortest time how much he had hurt her and it devastated him. Her shoulders squared themselves and she stood from the table, tall and deliberate. She was tense, as if ready for battle and her eyebrows narrowed as she faced him. She forced a tight smile on her face and voided her eyes of any emotion.

"I have to get to bed, early start in the morning. Thank you for dinner Molly, it was delicious as always." She turned to leave as everyone else continued talking, it seemed no one but Remus and Ginny had noticed the change in her behaviour. Remus grabbed her hand.

"Hermione I-".

"Have fun." Was all she said before she ripped her hand from his and turned and left the room. He suddenly felt alone in this room full of people. He was used to being alone but this was something different, he felt empty. What had he done?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the wonderful JK Rowling... I'm just having a little play around with them ;)**

 **Thanks for all the comments so far. I've been away, hence why it's taken so long to update. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

Remus didn't sleep well at all that night. He had tossed and turned and woke several times and had been relieved when he was woken at 7am and got ready for work. His largely sleepless night had been good for at least one thing- he now had a plan. Even if Hermione was still angry at him, which was incredibly likely, she would have to spend the day with him in a confined space. Unless she was willing to turn her wand on him, she would have to speak to him at some point. Though, he wasn't naïve enough to think she definitely wouldn't turn her wand on him- he just thought it was probably unlikely.

He entered the kitchen to find it surprisingly empty. Hermione was always down before he was, she would usually be reading the daily prophet at this time and then would inform him of anything noteworthy. Maybe she had just over slept.

"Morning Molly. Any sign of Hermione this morning?" he asked as casually as he could.

"Yes dear, she was up and out early, just as she said last night" she replied. He felt dejected by the idea that she had left without him and not mentioned it to him. It seemed she was still angry with him.

Remus walked into work and into their office, fully expecting to see an angry Hermione sitting at their desk. However, she was nowhere to be found in the office. It was exactly as he had left it yesterday, there was no note, no memo, no anything to suggest she had been here. Though he hated doing it, he inhaled deeply but couldn't pick up her scent, only the usual smells of parchment, ink, old books and himself. He wondered out to the head of the departments office.

"Mr Fawley, sorry to disturb you but have you seen Hermione this morning at all?" William Fawley was the descendent of Hector Fawley, the Minister for Magic back in the 20s. Though of pureblood status, Fawley was generous and kind and would give anyone a chance to explain themselves, which made him the perfect head of this department.

"Why yes, she came to see me earlier and asked for an extension of her work with Hagrid. Though she was able to study a unicorn that Hagrid had found for her, she wanted to study them in their own environment so she will be out for the rest of the week, apart from the weekly meeting of course." He smiled.

"Thank you Mr Fawley." Ok so she was definitely angry. Well whether she liked it or not, she would have to face him at some point.

Hermione finished her tea with Hagrid and started the walk into the Forbidden Forrest with him. They chatted lightly about Harry and Ron but Hagrid could sense something wasn't quite right, particularly when she asked if he thought she could stay for dinner. She stated that it was 'for old time's sake' and that she was feeling nostalgic over the castle. She spent the day studying the unicorns and though by anyone else's standards it would have been a good day's work, by hers it was poor. When they finally retired for dinner, Hagrid finally plucked the courage up to say something.

"Are yeh ok Hermione?" he asked tentatively. She simply smiled back and nodded her head. He sighed lightly.

"How long have I known yeh?"

"7… 8 years now. Wow, that has gone quick!"

"Righ'. So don' you think I know when summin is up with yeh?"

"Oh Hagrid. It's stupid really" she smiled sadly. He gently elbowed her and sent her flying into the nearest tree. When she had regained her balance, she looked up into his concerned black eyes and sighed.

"I like this person. And I thought he really liked me, but now he has a date with someone else. The stupid part is, I hadn't told him I like him and he hadn't said anything to me. So why do I feel so betrayed?! I feel like he has cheated on me because we were so close when in fact he is a single man able to do what he wants with who he pleases!" she exploded and by the end of the sentence was red in the cheeks and was breathing heavier than normal. Hagrid let her rant and just listened until she had finished.

"Hermione, have yeh talked to him 'bout this?" he asked quietly, not wanting to set her off again.

"No."

"Do yeh think yeh should?"

"No. He has a date so it would only make things awkward."

"Aren' things awkward already?" there was a long pause after this in which Hermione was searching for words.

"The way I see it is tha' yer 'ave 2 options. 1- don' tell him, buh then yeh can't be angry with him if he don' know. Yeh though' he liked yeh but yer never asked so yer can't really assume. 2- tell him and see wha happens."

"I know you're right. But I'm still coming back here tomorrow. I need to think things through properly in my head before I say anything. Is that ok Hagrid? You're not getting bored of me?"

"Don' be silly!" and then he slung a very heavy arm over her shoulders which made her knees buckle.

By the time Remus got to bed that night, he was just angry. He hadn't seen or heard from Hermione all day and he thought the whole situation was starting to get out of hand. He understood that he had hurt her, but there was no need at all for this kind of reaction. They still had to be professional at work, if nothing else. And professional at work would mean knowing at least something about what she was doing with Hagrid as he would have nothing to present at the weekly meeting and he didn't even know if she would be there.

By the end of Wednesday, he just felt upset and empty. He missed her more than he cared to admit and it was hurting him not being able to see her every day. He missed having her close to him as they worked, he missed the way he could make her throw her head back when he really made her laugh and the twinkle in her eye when she made a break through at work. He was seriously considering taking the Floo to Hogwarts if he didn't see her soon but he knew that would just make things worse. He rolled over, fully accepting but not at all happy about the fact he would have another day without Hermione tomorrow.

The following morning, he dressed and headed down to breakfast without even bothering to look around the room when he entered. But then the scent hit him and he looked into the eyes of Hermione sitting in her usual seat next to his. She smiled warmly at him, and he knew this one wasn't forced. It lit up her face and reached her eyes in a way that made her even more beautiful. This was the smile that he had been waking up for for the past year and it was genuine.

"Good morning Remus. I have a lot to catch you up on!"


End file.
